


Seeming

by auburnfinesse



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #oc baby, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnfinesse/pseuds/auburnfinesse
Summary: Just a collection of various drabbles about, mostly Spellwood.





	Seeming

Nearly seven months ago, her life had taken quite an unexpected turn, or perhaps it was the direction she was meant to take, anyway. A year after Constance’s passing, she found out she was with the High Priest’s child; nothing was ever the same since. Faustus proposed to her immediately after he found out. More so that she was surprised when she knew that he had planned it even before her revelation. Needless to say, everything is running on a smooth course.

Faustus had insisted that she move in with him when her sixth month came. “I could look after you better.” Though Hilda is in the mortuary with her, and is coping perfectly, she couldn’t deny him the opportunity to be more involved. Yesterday was an important day for their family; they knew the baby’s sex for certain. Although Faustus did want a male heir, tears in his eyes could not be stopped from falling when he had heard the first heartbeats of their daughter. Zelda blamed it on the hormones, but everyone knew that was not the case.

It was a rather beautiful weekend morning, aside from the fact that she awoke without Faustus on her side. She grew accustomed to his warmth and the lazy kisses he would bestow on her once the light creeps in their chambers. A moment after, she heard banging on wood like someone is building something. She grabbed her black satin robe and got off their bed. She followed the sound and it lead her to the nursery. And, there he was. Faustus. He was hard at work. Pieces of wood coated with gold and a huge soft pink crown lied on the ground. Zelda rested against the doorframe as he watched the High Priest rhythmically pound nails connecting the pieces of wood. Apparently, he’s making a crib for their daughter. A smile appeared on her face—as bright as the rays of sun outside. No one would dare picture Faustus doing this kind of labor, but here, in their house, titles rarely mattered. They were Faustus and Zelda, and that’s quite marvelous.

Faustus felt his wife’s presence after minutes of exact absorption with the task at hand. “_Unholy Morning._” A smile stretched out on his features. Zelda made her way to his side to press a light kiss upon his lips before sitting on one of the chairs. Faustus lifted up the crown and sat beside her.

“_Quite appropriate for…our little Princess, isn’t it? We don’t have a name, yet. I’ll call her Princess until then._” Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. She’s a good amount of speechless. Many years ago, he didn’t peg Faustus to be the family guy.

“_Amalia… her name should be Amalia._” Faustus looked at her with a confused look.

“I_ know how awfully close you were with your mother, Faustus. I also think she was the only one in your family who likes me._” Zelda answered his unspoken inquiry with a chuckle as she ran her fingers on the tips of the crown centerpiece. Faustus could not help but sigh. In his dark, mayhap has been miserable life so far; he’s done something good to receive a life like this. A light kiss was dropped on Zelda’s forehead and another one on her belly.

“_Amalia it is, then._”

“_She will be so loved, Faustus._” Damned be these hormones that always make her tear up at literally anything.

“_She already is, my darling. Imagine having a mother like you. Amalia and I are utterly blessed._”

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy for a new writer lmao. I'd really love to know your thoughts <3


End file.
